


Фокус

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Multi, Talking, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: На разных существ магия действует по разному...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Фокус

— Это все ты виноват! Моя магия самая сильная! Смотри как я могу!

— Не припомню за собой таких слов.

— Эй, может вы прекратите ругаться и обратите внимание на меня?

— Старк...

— А еще утром был Энтони...

— Энтони, пора бы запомнить, что вселенная не вращается вокруг тебя одного.

— Конечно. Она вращается вокруг вас двоих.

— Смотри, Локи, как он легко отказался от нашей компании!

— Конечно. Куда нам до него. Он же у нас этот... Как там...?

— Не думал, что у тебя так рано начались проблемы с памятью. Впрочем, две тысячи лет, о чем можно говорить...

— Верховный Маг Земли!

— Спасибо, Тони. Эта ценная информация чрезвычайно поможет нам сейчас.

— Конечно поможет! Ты сделаешь свое коронное "тумба-юмба", Локи добавит какой-нибудь "трах-тибидох" и...

— Не будет никакого траха пока ты такой!

— Противник экзотики? А сам, между прочим...

— Тони, Тони! Ты дорог нам любым, но Локи прав.

— Вот так всегда. Любую инициативу на корню...

— Потому что все твои инициативы заканчиваются примерно одинаково — в постели.

— Раньше ты не жаловался на это.

— Я и сейчас не жалуюсь. Я констатирую факт.

— Тихо все!

—...

—...

— Кхм... Я не хотел...

— Хотел, хотел.

— Это было сильно. И очень горячо! Как насчет...

— Того чтобы усыпить тебя? Голосую "за".

— Почему как чуть что — так я сразу спать?

— Потому что ты спишь меньше нас обоих взятых. Это во-первых.

— Это оттого, что вы оба читеры. А что во-вторых?

— Любые магические преобразования лучше производить на неподвижном объекте.

— Я могу лежать неподвижно!

— И не комментировать?

— С этим уже сложнее. Не каждый день, знаете ли, становишься драконом.

— И это самое странное.

— А ведь да... Самая суть, Стивен?

— Вот именно!

— Но этого просто не может быть!

— Он выжил, Стивен. Он выжил и мы победили. Один шанс на четырнадцать миллионов.

— В каждой вселенной свой.

— Вот именно.

— Эй, чего вы так на меня смотрите?

— Энтони...

— Тони...

— Ты не припомнишь за своими родителями каких-либо странностей, м?


End file.
